Compassion
by lycanus1
Summary: An older warrior becomes fed up at how others treat one he now considers a friend.
1. Enlightenment

**_Summary: _**An older warrior becomes fed up at how others treat one he now considers a friend.  
**_Disclaimer: _**Everything recognizable belongs to Paramount Pictures, Marvel Entertainment &amp; Marvel Studios (godsdamnit !) - though my gut tells me Loki, bless him, may well have his own ideas about that and will probably do what he wants anyway … No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Strictly AU and more than likely, a wee bit o.o.c. This does _not_ paint Thor, Sif or the Warriors Three in a good light, though one member of the company will finally open his eyes and see his own failings and begin to regret his past actions …

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

**Compassion**

**Pt. I: **_**Enlightenment**_

An exhausted, yet oddly subdued Volstagg sat at his usual spot in the Great Hall, brow deeply furrowed and seemingly lost in thought. Even rarer, the huge warrior picked idly at the fine selection of meats on his plate instead of tucking in with his usual gusto and appreciation.

"Not hungry, Volstagg ?" Fandral leant across the table, goblet of mead in hand and a smirk gracing his attractive features. "Not like you, big man." The mild observation had Thor snorting with laughter and a faint grin could be seen teasing Hogun's lips. Volstagg merely shrugged his broad shoulders in response to the dig.

"Oh, for Norns' sake !" Sif spat, as she reached across Hogun to add some sweetmeats and a selection of fruit on her platter. She tossed a grape into her mouth, then added, " 'S not as if life as we know it in the Nine Realms will come to a sudden end if Volstagg doesn't eat like a pig at a trough for once …"

The flame-haired giant glowered at the raven-haired beauty through narrowed, grey eyes and remained silent. Sif, for all her bravery, intelligence and loyalty, could be a vicious shrew at times. One who possessed a sharp tongue as quick and lethal as any Asgardian blade. She was also one of the few Aesir Volstagg preferred not to come into conflict with if he could help it.

Deciding the wisest and possibly the safest policy was not to respond to Sif's dig, Volstagg poured some more ale into his tankard and took a hefty pull from it. In all honesty he had something far more important preying on his mind. Something which concerned the sixth and most reluctant member of their company. Asgard's second prince and Thor's younger sibling. Loki.

Quiet, introverted Loki. Loki, who preferred books and learning over the company of others. The sensitive, young loner who favoured fighting with cunning, intelligence and sorcery over the Aesir's preference for weapons and brute force. And the one who happened to save Volstagg's hide earlier that day when he'd unfortunately become separated from the others and cornered by a rabid bilgesnipe protecting its young …

Not only had Volstagg found himself divided from the company, he'd also, somehow, become trapped between the adult 'snipe and its offspring … the worst place he could be. Had it not been for the Dark Prince's swift actions and presence of mind which led him to distract the beast, Volstagg would have drawn his very last breath and that was a sobering thought. One which now had him deeply regretting the way he'd treated the youngest member of their company in the past. Of how he'd quietly kept his distance and had never intervened when Thor and the others continuously taunted or demeaned Loki no matter what he did … or didn't do.

And Volstagg felt guilty. Ridden with guilt for the countless times he'd held his tongue and walked away instead of defending the youngling against what he now recognized as bullying. And no matter how Volstagg looked at it, his behaviour was as bad as the others if not worse, for he'd done nothing to stop it. And when he'd needed help the most, had found his back against the wall in the most dire of circumstances, it had been Loki who'd risked everything, had risked life and limb to save him. Not his friends. Not Sif. Not Hogun or Fandral. Or even the mighty Thor. It had been Loki.

Loki. The one member of the company who had no cause to do so. Yet the Dark Prince had unusually and selflessly come to his aid, with no apparent thought for his wellbeing. By the time Thor and the others had reached them, it was all over. Only they gravely misread the situation, lauding Volstagg for his bravery, for risking himself to save someone they always deemed useless and cowardly. Because that's how they regarded Loki. As nothing more than a liability. And the burly warrior had been too stunned by their obstinate blindness and stupidity to deny it. Even as he saw Loki's striking emerald eyes widen in disbelief before clouding with genuine hurt and betrayal. His infamous silver tongue turned to lead and wordlessly, Loki slipped away without protest. Deaf to the others jibes and scorn.

It had been the last they'd seen of Loki and Volstagg's conscience had been ruthlessly plaguing him ever since. The entire incident had left the big man with a bad taste in his mouth and a desperate need to make amends with the Trickster. To show that he, at least, knew the truth and genuinely appreciated Loki's quick wits and instincts. But of Loki there had been no sign. Hurt and bewildered, like a wounded animal, he'd gone to ground to lick his wounds and that further compounded Volstagg's remorse. The overwhelming dishonour he felt over his shameful behaviour towards Loki gnawed away at him in the same manner the hounds devoured the fallen scraps of meat and bones which fell upon the Great Hall's stone-flagged floor.

It was the sound of Loki's name being bandied around disparagingly by Fandral and Sif which finally tore Volstagg from his silent pondering. And he was far from happy with the contemptuous way they spoke about the youngest Odinson. Especially once he lifted his head from his tankard and caught a glimpse of the said topic of their mocking standing quietly at the Hall's entrance. It was evident by the distraught look on the raven-locked prince's pale face that he'd heard every word which had been uttered. Volstagg unhappily watched the lean, black and green leather-clad figure agitatedly rub a clenched fist over his sternum before wincing in pain and turning on his heel to swiftly stalk away and seek sanctuary elsewhere.

It was an off-hand comment by Thor about his brother's aptitude for magic, followed by an equally snide remark by a sycophantic Fandral, accusing Loki of being an ergi which made Volstagg's tenuous control over his temper finally snap. He furiously slammed his tankard down upon the knotted surface of the oak table and glowered at the other four.

"ENOUGH !" he roared, glaring at them through narrowed, darkened grey eyes. His huge frame trembled with anger as he fought to regain his composure, before quietly adding, "I said … enough."

Startled by the usually fun-loving giant's sudden outburst, the banter and laughter at the table abruptly faded into silence as four pairs of shock-widened eyes fell upon him.

"What the Hel, Volstagg ?" Sif muttered. "It's just a bit of fun."

"Aye, it's not as if Loki heard us or would mind," Thor added bluntly reaching for the ale ewer to top up his tankard.

"No ? Can't you hear yourselves ? I've had enough of this shit ! _I_ bloody mind and I'm sure Loki does as well," Volstagg growled. "_He's_ your brother, Thor, for Norns' sake … You don't treat family like this-"

"What are you trying to say ?" the thunderer demanded, blue eyes turning stormy.

Volstagg raised an eyebrow in disbelief as he struggled to comprehend just how dense his friend was when it came to his attitude towards his younger sibling. "You don't even see it do you, Thor ? How you and everyone else treat him ?"

"Like Sif said, Volstagg, it's only a bit of fun. Loki knows that we don't mean it. That we're just teasing- "

"_Does he ?_ You _sure_ about that ? 'Cause I don't think _Loki _sees it like that. _If_ he did, he'd be here now sharing an ewer and out-witting us all with that damn silver tongue of his. But he's not. We keep forgetting he's younger than us, that he can deal with all the bullshit that's thrown at him. Loki's not like us. He's quieter, more sensitive … We ignore how badly our words wound Loki and none of us can deny we aren't guilty of always putting both him and his actions down. He's probably holed up somewhere, hurt and upset, because of the way we all treat him. And we're not the only ones guilty of it. Most of the court and the servants ignore or disrespect him and d'ya want to know why ? It's 'cause they follow our lead and stupidly believe it's right to do so. If anything, Thor, the only ones who genuinely seem to care for Loki, are your mother and Eir … and that's due to how often the poor bugger ends up in the healing rooms, thanks to us."

"Now that's a load of bollocks, Volstagg !" Sif leant forward, her lovely face contorted into a snarl. "Just a crock of shit. Loki only has himself to blame for the way others see him. It's not our fault that pathetic little snake is selfish, conniving and a born liar who believes he's superior to everyone. _He_ deserves all he gets !"

Furious, the burly warrior leant forward and met her gaze head on. "Really ? So, Loki deserves to be unhappy ? To be mocked ? To be lonely … ?"

Sif glared at him and shrugged her slim shoulders. "So what if he is ? Are we truly meant to care ? I don't think so. The runt's a liability who does nothing but cause trouble and grief. He's just a bloody coward who isn't fit to be called a man- "

"And I suppose _you're_ just perfect, Sif ?" Volstagg asked with quiet nonchalance whilst inwardly seething.

"No, I never claimed to be perfect … Why are you being like this, Volstagg ? I'm your friend. I've done nothing wrong. Nothing to be ashamed of. I don't understand why you're defending him. "

"No, _you_ wouldn't, would you ? Someone needs to start watching Loki's back for him. To be his friend. And after what happened today - after he risked his bloody neck to save mine - I'm more than happy to return the favour- "

"But he didn't _do_ anything- " Thor began to argue. "We all saw what happened. How you got him out of another scrape- "

"_You_ saw what you _wanted_ to see !" Volstagg spat angrily. "You deliberately chose to ignore what _really_ happened_. I_ was there from the start. _You lot weren't !_ All of you were far too busy pissing about and bitching about Loki_. I_ was the one who was in trouble. _I_ was the one who stumbled between that 'snipe and its offspring. _Not _Loki. _Loki_ was the one who had my back and got my arse out of trouble. And considering how we all mock or ignore him, he sure as Hel didn't have to. He owed me _nothing_. Loki could've easily walked away. Denied all knowledge of what happened and left me for dead. _But he didn't !_ He did what he's done countless times in the past but never got any thanks or credit for it … he saved my bloody hide, for Norns' sake ! And for that, I'm truly thankful and I always will be."

"Volstagg … Loki'd _never_ do something so selfless. It's not in his nature- " Sif stated bluntly, a mulish look on her pretty countenance.

"Are you blind or just stupid, you stubborn bint ! _You_ weren't there. I saw it with my own eyes. I _saw_ Loki do just that. But if you were a true friend, you'd see it too. You'd be ashamed of still holding that childish grudge against Loki after all these years and you'd understand why I need to defend him. You're a grown woman, Sif. You need to let it all go and see it for what it was. Nothing more than a harmless prank from an innocent child learning to control his magic. Loki was just a small boy and it wasn't as if he meant for things to go wrong. For your hair to grow back the way it did- "

"Oh, I disagree. The little bastard knew exactly what he was doing. He _knew _what my hair meant to me."

"So what if he did ? He was a child and paid the price for it. For someone of his age, Loki was punished far too severely. And you've never let him forget it. You've vindictively stuck the knife in him every chance you've got. Even when he tried to make amends, you put him through Hel and you have the gall to blame him for the way he behaves ?" Volstagg paused and took a long pull from his tankard and continued to glower at the furious shield-maiden. "I mean, _what_ would you be, Sif, if it weren't for Loki's prank, huh ? Nothing but another common-place, non-descript, pretty Asgardian blonde, _that's _what. At least, thanks to Loki, your hair makes you stand out from the crowd. It makes you memorable. Yet you choose not to see that."

"Come, Volstagg. Surely you can see how hurt Sif was by it ?" Fandral cut in only for the big man to instantly turn on him.

"And as for you, my _friend_ … _You_ wouldn't be half so "dashing" if it weren't for Loki, considering how often he's had to save your scrawny arse. Yet you're quick enough to forget those times. Always quick to put him down. To slight him for his aptitude for magic and his love of learning. You're the first to call Loki "ergi" behind his back, despite him being the one responsible for retaining your "dashing" looks. I wonder whether all the pretty wenches here would still find you as "dashing" if Loki suddenly stopped protecting your ungrateful, miserable hide ?"

"Now _that's_ uncalled for !" the blond lothario protested, rising quickly to his feet, his hand instantly seeking the hilt of his sword. "I don't need a whey-faced stripling who relies on women's tricks to mind my back- "

"No ? As I recall, if it hadn't been for that "whey-faced stripling," _you_ would've returned from our last, ill-judged foray to Jotunheim a bloody corpse ! 'N' you say you have no _need_ of Loki ? Nor his skill ? Then _you're_ an idiot, Fandral. A bloody witless fool !" The burly giant snapped, by now not giving a toss what the rest of the narrow-minded company thought.

"That's enough, Volstagg !" Thor roared, unhappy with how things were turning between the older warrior and the lean swordsman. That the older, usually jovial, laidback Asgardian appeared intent on arguing with them all, over his strange and weaker, younger sibling of all people. "Hold your tongue … you've said more than enough !"

"Have I ? I don't think so. What I've said doesn't even _begin_ to cover it. Not by a bloody long shot ! You've no idea how easy you have it compared to your brother, Thor. You're loved and revered by all. But Loki ? He lives in your shadow. Always shunned, reviled and mocked by everyone, just because he's different. Belittled about how he looks. Ridiculed for not looking like the Odinson family. Deemed weak for not being a warrior or a skilled fighter. D'ya know how hard it is to have to endure that for all these years ?" Volstagg rolled his massive shoulders in an attempt to loosen the tension within them and glared sternly at the ones who called him "friend."

"None of you have an idea how that feels like. But Loki's had to deal with it all his life. And the reason why he's done it ? He's got inner strength and determination. He may not have what we call strength, but he possesses it all the same, only he shows it by concentrating on his assets. His intelligence. His wits, tact and diplomacy … and his magic. You may believe those qualities to be worthless, that they have no value or importance, but those are your brother's strengths and he uses them wisely- "

"But there's no honour in deceit or resorting to lies nor using women's tricks either. 'Tis cowardly, Volstagg … beneath the House of Odin. Father did not raise us to behave in such a shameful manner," Thor stated bluntly.

"Nor did he raise his firstborn to be so blinkered towards those who are different !" Volstagg hissed. "Or bully his younger sibling to submit to his whims either. Time and time again, Thor, you've dragged Loki on our exploits, knowing full well he'd rather be studying in the library or practicing his magic. But you still ignore his protests and force him to come on whatever quest we take, even though you know how uncomfortable and unhappy he feels with us. Yet Loki's opinions, his wants, don't matter, do they ? So long as he falls in line and … what was it you said in Jotunheim ? Aye, "know your place, brother." And the poor bugger does it. He regularly pushes his own needs and wishes aside even though it makes him as miserable as Hel. And d'ya know why ? It's 'cause you're his big brother. He's loyal and hates to disappoint you. Loki loves you and continues to do so, even though you take advantage of him and treat him like shit !"

Thor gave a low growl of displeasure upon hearing some home truths finally being hurled in his direction. "That's a lie ! I don't treat him like that …"

Exasperated, Volstagg raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Thor, Loki only sees you when you need something from him. _Not_ because you choose to be in his company … When did you last _willingly_ spend time alone with him ? Without the rest of us ?"

The question was met with an uncomfortable silence. Odin's heir flushed with embarrassment and agitatedly rubbed his nape as he struggled to recall an instance where he'd willingly sought out Loki purely for the pleasure of his company. He could think of none. Sheepish cobalt blue eyes reluctantly met steely gray ones and he heard the burly Asgardian sigh heavily in disappointment.

Even though his point had been proven all too clearly, Volstagg was unhappy by the conclusion. Saddened by the gulf which had developed between the two Odinson siblings. Of how the elder had swiftly, but surely forsaken the younger's love and loyalty by turning his back on him for the company of others. It had left the already painfully insecure mage even more isolated and so very lonely. And Loki sadly, became even more withdrawn. Turning to his beloved library and precious books for solace where once he could have depended upon the company of the brother he'd worshipped.

"It's a sad state of affairs when you can't recall just the two of you together having fun. Being able to confide in and have each other's backs as you used to do."

"Trust me, Loki's not the victim here. Like Sif rightly pointed out, he's no innocent. He's a liar and a troublemaker … and his superior attitude and arrogance does him no credit either. It's not surprizing people shun him and talk behind his back. What for Norns' sake does he expect when he prefers his own company or has his nose forever stuck in a damn book or creates havoc with his bloody tricks ? He should be in the training ring with the rest of us instead of wasting time with such trivial, dishonourable matters. Valhalla ! Why can't he be normal like everyone else rather than bring shame to my father's house ?" Thor stated furiously, clearly unaware that his outburst had drawn his mother's attention or the narrowed disapproval which flared in the lovely goddess' gentle, striking blue eyes as she moved through the Great Hall with silent grace.

What did not go unnoticed by Volstagg was the slight inclination of the All-Mother's head as she passed him. That his defence of her youngest son had caught her attention and that she was grateful for it. And that was further reinforced by the warm, faint smile she bestowed upon him before taking her leave from the chamber … clearly in search of her troubled offspring.

"Loki's different thanks to how he's perceived by others. And the only reason he's so withdrawn is because no one's willing to seek him out. To befriend him. The lad's lonely and only causes mischief to draw some kind or attention. For someone to react to his presence instead of ignoring him. Loki acts out 'cause he misses you and needs someone to heed and care for him. No more, no less. And you damn him as trivial and dishonourable ? That he isn't normal ? NOT _NORMAL ?_ If _this_ attitude of yours towards Loki is what you believe to be "normal" then I want no part of it. Since when is it "normal" or come to think of it honourable, to condemn and vilify those who are different ? Those who do not fall into the Aesir ideal ? What gives us the right to do so ? We are far from perfect, yet we believe ourselves to be so much better than the rest of the Nine … Well, that sickens me and I want _no_ part of it." Volstagg roughly shoved his barely touched platter away from him and rose from the table with a swiftness belied by his huge frame.

"Oi, where are you going ?" Fandral demanded. "You haven't finished eating, only picked at it- "

Volstagg paused to glare at the four who remainded at the table. "It appears I've lost _my_ appetite … and the company here's no longer to my taste." And with that final damning statement, he turned on his heel and, like Frigga went in search of a presence who possessed far more intelligence.

**T. B. C.**


	2. A Mother's Wish

_**Disclaimer: **_Everything recognizable belongs to Paramount Pictures, Marvel Entertainment &amp; Marvel Studios (godsdamnit !) - though my gut tells me Loki, bless him, may well have his own ideas about that and will probably do what he wants anyway … No copyright infringement is intended.  
**A/N:** i) Strictly AU and more than likely, a wee bit o.o.c. This shows a conflicted Frigga trying to balance the duties of a queen to her husband and people and the duties of a loving mother to her child …  
ii) Fenrir will make an appearance but not as Loki's son. Instead, the ferocious dire wolf will be his constant, faithful shadow and his only true friend.

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

**Compassion**

**Pt. II: **_**A Mother's Wish**_

Volstagg was beginning to lose heart in the search for his elusive quarry. Kicking himself, he sighed deeply as he reluctantly accepted the fact that if the Trickster had no wish to be found, he would remain invisible to all who sought him. Even to the all-seeing, all-knowing guardian, Heimdall.

As far as the burly warrior was concerned, Loki's talent for going to ground was a double-edged sword. It was a blessing and a curse. A blessing for the wily mage, yet a curse to those who worried about his welfare, namely Frigga and now, Norns help him, thanks to a relentlessly nagging conscience, himself ...

The mild concern Volstagg had felt towards Loki on their journey home had swiftly evolved into something more as time passed. It had strengthened and intensified. So much so, that the older warrior couldn't help but recall the fleeting glimpse of deep sorrow and overwhelming pain that clouded Loki's shrewd emerald eyes. Eyes which swiftly became veiled and emotionless. And that recollection was more than enough to fret the good-natured giant. He became anxious, having seen that look before on numerous occasions in the past, on several different faces. It was the look of sheer defeat, loss of hope and giving up. Something Volstagg had never thought to see in the God of Lies' eyes. Never dreamed or believed he'd witness. But that oh-so brief, damning glimpse had been all so real and even worse, all too genuine. For the pain and anguish in those compelling green orbs shone with honesty. Something completely unexpected and shocking to see in one who had the reputation of being the ultimate liar. And Volstagg couldn't help but fear for the distraught godling's wellbeing … that Loki would inevitably come to harm by his own hand.

Anxiety transformed into worry and frustration, alien emotions that Volstagg rarely felt … and to his dismay, they were impossible to vanquish. And those feelings, combined with a healthy measure of guilt and regret now led him to purposefully stalk the palace corridors and the Trickster's known haunts in the vain hope of finding him. Hope that rapidly dwindled as he vehemently cursed himself for not taking the time or the trouble to get to know the elusive young prince better. To befriend Loki, or at least make the effort to understand him … For if he'd bothered to do so, seeking the God of Lies wouldn't have been such a fool's errand now.

Volstagg snorted in self-disgust. It was ironic to say the least, how hindsight could make the blind see, the deaf listen and ignorant wise … and he, sadly_, had_ been blind, deaf and foolishly ignorant when it came to Thor's younger brother. Blind to the ceaseless abuse, bullying and scorn Loki'd constantly endured on a daily basis; deaf to the malice and spite heaped upon the lithe mage and oh-so foolish not to act sooner and do something to stop it. But no more. Not after his awareness of his own blindness, deafness and ignorance had been awoken earlier this day and his realization of how cruel, vindictive and malicious his so-called "friends" could be towards someone who was so different to them. A person who was sensitive and clearly vulnerable to vicious slights that were intended to cause grievous pain.

"Volstagg."

Consumed by self-loathing and his thoughts of condemnation, the portly Asgardian failed to hear the gentle, melodic voice calling his name. And those distracting thoughts also made him unaware of his immediate surroundings … the corridors which led to the royal family's private chambers.

"Volstagg !"

Startled, he froze and his hand instinctively fell to rest on the hilt of his broadsword. Then, with a speed and grace belied by his large frame, he spun around to face the person who hailed him … only to find himself before Frigga.

Mortified, he bowed respectfully before sheepishly meeting the All-Mother's gentle blue eyes. They held a wealth of intelligence, wisdom and compassion and glinted knowingly as they met his gaze.

"M-My Queen …"

Frigga slowly shook her head, her sun-streaked, dark honey-blonde hair lightly grazing her slim shoulders. A trace of a faint smile curved her full lips.

"Enough of that Volstagg … I've known you since you were a youngling, for Norns sake. Now, walk with me."

His grin was hesitant, yet he fell in step with her and hesitantly offered his arm as bidden. Frigga took it and rested an elegant, pale hand lightly upon the heavy duty vambrace which protected his forearm. Her long, slim fingers idly traced the shape of a boar beautifully carved into dark leather as they walked in companionable silence.

Frigga always reminded him of the roses in the palace gardens. Exquisitely lovely and delicate in appearance, yet possessing a hidden strength as well as the ability to cause pain when you least expected it. And although Odin was king, Volstagg privately believed that it was his queen who was the true power behind Asgard's throne. Nevertheless, he was only too pleased to comply with her wish to walk the palace corridors. Even though he often felt daunted by the All-Mother, her intelligence, wisdom and kindly, joyful nature were the very traits which made her all too easy to respect, admire and love.

"You look as if you bear the whole weight of Yggdrasil and the Nine Realms on your shoulders, young one," Frigga murmured, the tone of her voice concerned yet kindly. "What vexes you so greatly ?"

Volstagg drew his lower lip between his teeth then slowly released it. "'Tis nothing of importance, my Quee- "

Frigga raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Er, forgive me," Volstagg apologized, his cheeks faintly tinged with scarlet and his good-natured, ruggedly attractive countenance held a sheepish expression. "I do not wish to burden you with my troubles."

She sighed. "Of all of my sons' friends, you're the one I'm fondest of, so let me be the judge of whether your troubles are a burden or not. Now, am I right in thinking it has something to do with what happened earlier in the Great Hall ? That disagreement you had with Thor and his … friends … over my little one ? _My_ Loki ?"

"I'm sorry you had to witness that. I was out of order- "

"No, Volstagg, you weren't. _You_ defended _my_ son when no one else would. _You_ stood up for him against _your_ friends and that takes courage and conviction. To defend someone who's different, someone vulnerable … It takes a big man with a big heart to do so and _I_ won't forget it, though I'd like to know your reasons for doing so." Frigga abruptly stopped to study the strapping warrior intently. Volstagg braced himself against the scrutiny.

It was a well-known fact that the All-Mother loved her sons dearly and woe-betide anyone who dared hurt them. To do so, would be at your peril and her defence of Loki especially and the love she bore him exceeded that of an over-protective bilgesnipe towards its young … Thor may well possess the love, respect and admiration of the All-Father and the Aesir, but Loki ? Well, the younger prince was clearly the Queen's favourite and Volstagg had to admit that Loki genuinely adored his mother and would willingly lay his life down for her if need be.

"I'm sick and tired of the way everyone keeps putting Loki down. The constant disrespect, abuse and bullying he has to endure. It _isn't_ fair and it sure as Hel isn't right. How he puts up with it, I'll never know. Yet you _never_ hear him complain … or he doesn't see the point of it seeing as no one bothers to listen to or take him seriously. No matter what he does, he can _never_ win. If anything goes wrong, Loki's the one blamed. Any good he does is quickly forgotten, ignored or someone else takes the credit for it. Nobody gives a damn about him, with the exception of your good self and Eir and that's heartbreaking. No one should have to suffer like that … no one."

"Forgive me for asking, but _why_ do you care now for Loki ? You didn't before," Frigga stated bluntly.

"Let's just say my eyes were opened today and I finally saw the light," Volstagg mumbled, clearly not happy with himself or his erstwhile behaviour towards the youngest Odinson.

"And what was responsible for this miracle ? This epiphany of yours, pray tell ?" The tone of Frigga's voice may have been quiet, yet the command was all too clear.

Volstagg swallowed. "He saved my life. It wasn't the first time either, but today ? I truly believed I was about to die. Yet Loki came to my aid and saved my miserable hide. It was Loki who realized I was in trouble. _No one else._ Loki was the one who risked his own neck to save mine. And I'm genuinely grateful to him that he did. Especially when he had no cause to do so. Your son's brave, intelligent and resourceful. He's good man and a credit to you. I don't give a damn what anyone else says about him, _I will_ defend him with my very last breath. Today he earned my respect and loyalty and he will _always_ have my friendship, whether he wishes it or not …"

The anger Volstagg felt on Loki's behalf returned with a vengeance yet he, somehow, managed to rein it in.

"If I spoke out of turn just now or if you found my attitude or inability to control my temper earlier with Thor and the others offensive, I apologize … but I stand by what I said. Loki needs someone to watch his back and fight his corner. He's been alone for far too long and the fact that no one's willing to be there for him … well, it's a disgrace."

Volstagg paused briefly to gather his thoughts. "I hope you'll pardon me for saying this … Thor's a good friend and I love him dearly, but … he's been a complete and total arse to Loki lately. I know he isn't solely to blame for the trouble most of the time. Sif and Fandral are always inciting him to attack and goad Loki … But Thor's willingness to find fault with Loki and the ease in how he believes others over his brother simply beggars all belief … He rarely allows Loki to defend himself and won't even bother to listen to two sides of a story before passing judgement. 'Tisn't brotherly nor behaviour fitting of a future and possibly great king … and the others are no better. I'm ashamed to call them my friends."

Another faint smile graced Frigga's lips. It was unusual for someone as easy-going and fun-loving as Volstagg to vent so heatedly, especially in her presence, but going by his indignation and genuine anger on her youngest son's behalf, she couldn't help feeling a slight sense of relief. Things could bode well for Loki's future with this potential budding friendship in the offing. A friendship Loki'd surely benefit from ... if he had the sense and courage to accept it.

"There's nothing to apologize for, young one. Not when you speak from the heart and your words are nothing but true."

"I speak as I find," he reluctantly admitted. "I'm a poor liar. I haven't the face or the talent for it. And lies are rarely good as they inevitably cause pain, heartbreak and trouble when you think about it, no matter how well-intentioned they may be … I usually find it pays to be honest with folk. No matter how hurtful the truth can be, it's kinder in the end."

Frigga gave a barely audible gasp and the long fingers which had been absently tracing the engraved boar on Volstagg's vambrace faltered at his words. She laughed shakily. The sound was so unlike the joyous peel of merriment she was renowned for and when Volstagg turned his head to look at her, he was saddened by what he saw. For Frigga looked pale and tired. And although the sound he'd heard contained a poor imitation of mirth at best, her lovely blue eyes were sorrowful and tinged with worry.

"My Quee- "

"I-I wish to sit," Frigga murmured absently, her hand sliding away from his arm as she began to walk with a little less of her usual grace towards a fur and cushioned covered stone bench in a nearby alcove.

Worried, he trailed after her, idly wondering whether he should fetch Eir to see to the All-Mother who suddenly appeared out of sorts.

"Are you unwell ? Should I call for Eir ?" He quickly scanned the long corridor for someone close enough to fetch the Queen's personal Healer and friend for help.

Frigga raised her head and the steely blue gaze instantly quelled the panicking warrior into silence. "Cease your fussing, foolish boy," she chided gently, the tone of her voice full of warmth and fondness. "I am well."

"But- "

"_I am well_ … 'tis nothing for you to worry about. Your words … they made me recall something from the past, that's all …"

She was suddenly struck by how odd the pair of them must look to the servants who milled around them, silently and diligently working and the Einherjar who guarded the halls. The sight of strapping, anxious Volstagg towering over her slight, delicate self like an over-protective mother hen was definitely amusing and she couldn't help a soft giggle from escaping. A giggle which quickly turned into genuine laughter. Laughter which Volstagg was relieved to hear yet couldn't help puzzling over its cause.

He eyed her warily and hoped that his beloved Queen wasn't overcome by a sudden fit of madness. The moment quickly passed and she returned to being the highly respected, regal figure she was known to be. Volstagg sighed inwardly in relief as he took in her appearance. She looked better. Younger. A delicate hint of pink tinted her high cheekbones and those eyes … they no longer reflected pain and sorrow but sparkled with amusement and mischief. The same mischief and amusement he hadn't seen in her youngest son for quite a while …

"Tact and discretion aren't my strongest traits, I fear," Volstagg confessed sheepishly.

"Maybe not," Frigga smiled, "but your humour and brutal honesty more than make up for it, dear boy. Forthrightness and unwavering sincerity are no bad traits to have, Volstagg. Remember that. Those qualities are what stand you in good stead and they're what I find sorely lacking in Sif and Fandral … and I have no time for their like. I'm neither blind nor stupid and I can see their true selves. Sif _may_ be hard-working and loyal in _her_ way, but she's ambitious and has an agenda of her own … As for Fandral ? He's nothing more than a vain, arrogant peacock. A sycophantic fool who loves the sound of his own voice rather than attempt to use the wits the Norns gave him … My eldest could do _far_ better than them as companions. That's why it's a comfort to me that he has you for a friend … at least _you_ try to be a good influence on him. Now, stop hovering. People will think I'm about to faint, the way you loom over me. Sit, boy !"

Biting his lip firmly so as not to laugh, he sat at the opposite end of the bench, his elbows resting upon his knees, large hands dangling loosely between them. They sat in companionable silence for a while, before Frigga broke it.

"I worry about him. I can't help it. Loki, I mean. I fear for his future. I fear for him. What could happen …" She sighed softly before continuing, "what _will_ happen, unless …" She met and held Volstagg's gaze unwaveringly.

"Compared to Loki, Thor's had an easy time of things. He's adored and respected. Thor has the ability to draw others to him. He has and is always able to befriend others as well as gain and retain their loyalty and love. Thor has no idea what it's like not to have those things and maybe, he takes them for granted. But Loki … For all his cleverness, intelligence and diligence, Loki knows only too well what he doesn't have. No matter how well he excels in his studies and his love of learning, he's aware that those skills, those gifts, will always make him inferior to Thor in Asgard's eyes … Like I said earlier, Volstagg, I'm _not_ blind nor am I a fool. I see how hard my youngest's life is. How he lacks what comes easily to his brother. My little one's always been shy and lacks Thor's self-confidence, but he's always had a stubborn streak and a need to succeed in everything he does. Oh, believe me Loki's often tried to befriend people in the past only to have those attempts thrown back in his face time and time again. And it pains me, the lack of respect and love my "people" constantly show him ..."

Volstagg listened quietly and could hardly fail to pick up on the seething anger which silently raged within his Queen. Of how her eyes hardened with bitterness. The icy contempt directed to those who'd spurned her youngest son. Or the way those delicate hands became entangled in the golden velvet of her skirts and clenched into fists, the knuckles whitening with increasing fury and frustration. There was no doubt about it, Queen Frigga was far from happy and it was only a matter of time before her rage would be unleashed …

"Thanks to them, he's given up. My precious Loki's always been different. His shyness made him a loner. But now, he's become totally withdrawn. Loki no longer tries to make friends, because he sees and hears how he's perceived. Loki _knows_ he's despised and seen as Thor's inferior and he doesn't understand why. Why he'll never be as respected, admired and loved as Thor. _He hurts,_ Volstagg. My little one, through no fault of his own, hurts and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it. My son's in pain because of others' ignorance and stupidity and I feel helpless because I'm unable to change anything. If I become involved, it'll only make things worse … Odin _won't_ stand for it for a start, because "A queen, even though she's a mother, _must_ retain her dignity at all times. She must save face and _can't_ be seen to interfere or have favourites." And that's how Thor'd view things if I tried to help or make Loki's burdens easier … That Loki's dearer to me than he is. Thor would see it that way even though _he_ knows _his_ father clearly favours him over Loki."

"I knew things weren't good, but I never thought things were that bad for Loki," Volstagg said, running a large, meaty hand down his face. "What can I do to help ?"

Frigga slowly disentangled her fists from her skirts and frowned absently at the badly wrinkled fabric. "_You've_ helped by listening, young one. You've _listened_ to an anxious mother's worries. You've _helped_ by standing up for someone who was berated by one who _should_ have defended him. And you've willingly offered a hand of friendship to someone who desperately needs it. You've done more than you think …"

He shrugged his shoulders helplessly and shook his head sadly. "Then why does it feel like I haven't done enough ? That _I've_ let him and myself down ? Badly."

"No, Volstagg, don't ! _Don't_ blame yourself. You've done more than most. _Valhalla !_ You've done more in a day than I have Loki's whole life. If anyone's to blame, it's me. I'm his mother and I should've done more for him."

"Forgive me, my Queen, but there's nothing you could've done to prevent this. You have your reputation as a ruler's wife to consider. Circumstances and position denied you from stopping this. And I'm sure Loki's well aware of that. He dotes on you, that much is plain to see. Believe me, you'd be the last person Loki'd ever blame for his situation."

The All-Mother smiled sadly at the big man's insistence and his earnest sincerity. "All my youngest son's ever wanted - ever dreamed of - is to be seen as an equal, his brother's equal and to have friends. And those are the things I wish he could have. But he's always been denied this, until now … Until you willingly offered it. That you want him as a friend. So, go find my Loki, Volstagg. _Find him_. And no matter what he says or does, befriend him. Don't take "no" for an answer. Whether he realizes it or not, _he needs you_ … I know you can convince him. You can do this, I have faith in you. _Now, go !"_

Filled with renewed determination to succeed in his search for the Trickster, Volstagg swiftly rose to his feet. Head bowed, he respectfully saluted her by placing a clenched fist over his heart before turning on his heal to stride resolutely down the corridor only to stop abruptly midway.

"But how shall I find him ?" Volstagg asked. "I've sought him everywhere, my Queen. The library and all of his haunts only to come up empty handed."

Frigga laughed softly before replying. "Seek the great wolf, Volstagg. Seek the wolf. For where my beloved son seeks refuge, his loyal Fenrir will surely be keeping guard from the shadows …"

Dipping his head once more in acknowledgement and to show his gratitude, Volstagg grinned then resumed the hunt once more. Only this time, having gained vital information with regard to finding his shifty prey, he felt more confident of success.

_**XXXXX**_

Once Volstagg had widened his search to include the massive dire wolf, it didn't take long for him to reach his goal. As he strode down a rarely used corridor, one which was mainly used by the servants to access the ale and wine cellars, he met a terrified youth, clutching a large, clay ewer, running towards him. One who was pale and kept glancing worriedly over his shoulder, as if expecting to be chased at any moment. He was also someone Volstagg recognized and knew.

"Whoa, Ulric … stop !" Volstagg placed both hands on the fair-haired boy's shoulders, immediately stopping him in his tracks. "What's wrong ?"

The slight youth's chest heaved in rapid agitation as he wheezed a reply. "It's … it's the T-Trickster's w-wolf … D-Damn beast has gone m-mad …"

"_What ?_ Fenrir ? Where is he ?" Volstagg demanded, gently shaking the boy in order to regain his full attention. "Calm down, Ulric and tell me where he is."

The frightened youth, shakily pointed to the archway which led to the cellars. "D-Down there."

Volstagg released him and quietly said, "Don't worry, lad. I'll sort this. Now go back either to the Hall or the kitchens and don't tell anyone you've seen me. Right ?"

Not waiting for a reply, he began to walk towards the archway, only for a slightly calmer Ulric to yell after him. "Don't, Volstagg ! It's not safe. The wolf's rabid- "

"All the more reason for me to go down there then," the older warrior replied, the expression on his face grim and determined. And with that remark, he continued on his way, leaving an anxious Ulric fidgeting in his wake.

Volstagg was halfway down the stone staircase when he heard it. The sound of a huge body repeatedly hurling itself against a thick oak door. He couldn't fail to be aware of the power behind those throws as they bounced ineffectively, yet vibrated loudly against the wooden barrier.

Then the noise abruptly stopped. Only to be replaced by the frantic scrabbling of sturdy, sharp claws of a beast desperate to reach its master. It whined pitifully as if pleading to be allowed inside. To be with the one person who meant everything to it. But to no avail.

By the time Volstagg reached the bottom step, the whining had stopped. And the sight before him was enough to make his blood run cold … for stalking towards him, stiff gaited and sable hackles raised, with flattened ears and narrowed, yellow eyes, was the snarling form of an over-protective, predatory dire wolf.

Fenrir.

**T.B.C.**


End file.
